A Strong Friend
by Sparkableeder
Summary: When Ino and Shikamaru have a fight, Choji goes to comfort shikamaru who is hurt the most. [This is based after Chap. 328]


**Don't own don't sue.**

**Choji is such a sweetheart...really.**

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Choji called out as he searched the woods. The cold wind stung against his face as he searched for his dear friend. He was there during the argument between Ino and Shikamaru in front of everyone; Naruto, Sakura and a few others. He remembered he hatful words she cried out before leaving the brunette red in the face and shaking. He didn't care about what it was about, only that friend ran out of the house where they all were having a get-together into the woods faster then anyone he had ever seen. It was so cold and Shikamaru hadn't his vest on so he had every right to be fearful for his friend. "Shikamaru! Where are you!?"

Twilight had hit and it was cloudy out. Choji squinted to try and see in the dense forest. Poor Shikamaru. He must be so cold. Choji wiped a tear from his eyes as he thought of how Shikamaru must've felt. The large boy had told the others just to wait until he was back.

Since Asuma had passed on Ino and Shika had been quite tense around each other and it was only because they were both hurt. He had already comforted Ino a bit and now she was wanting to apologize to Shikamaru. But he told her to just stay and let him talk to him first.

There ahead he saw a large oak that seemed older then the world. He headed for it so he could lean on it a little for Choji was feeling tired and needed a small break. Snow began to fall and now the shinobi quickened his pace. He stopped at the tree and looked around only to hear a sniffle near his left. He looked down to see Shikamaru curled up against the tree. The long haired boy knelt down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, startling him.

Shika looked up, eyes heartbroken and red. Choji sat down and took off his coat he brought putting it on the shinobi's shoulders. His friend only sniffled again. They sat in silence for a while.

"You found me." Shikamaru lean onto his best friend. "When no one else came to look for me."

"I care for you too much." Choji put his arm around the cold boys shoulder.

"I'm glad someone does." the sad boy choked out as tears filled his eyes again. But his friend felt this and he pulled Shika into an embrace. The onyx eyed boy let go and cried on his friend's shoulder. It felt good to have someone to cry on after so long of crying alone. After getting it out, they both got up and headed back to the house. Neither spoke because friends don't need too. Shikamaru was glad he had a good friend like Choji always there to help him stand.

"Things will be ok. You'll see. You'll start feeling better soon." Choji put his arm where it belonged, on the brunette's shoulder, as they walked, "You and Ino just need to talk it out. You both are still grieving. I just want you to feel better Shika.."

"I already do." Shikamaru smiled a little but kept his head toward the ground. "But what about you? You've been so strong through this, and you barely cry."

"Because I know he's still with us." Choji spoke in a blunt fashion. It wasn't normal for Choji to be this way, usually is was the lazy friend who was strong for him. "Plus it's about time I make you feel better, ya know?"

The shinobi just laughed at his large friend's comment. This made Choji smile so big his cheeks hurt. The snow fell softly around them as the wind began to soften.

They entered the warm house and the friends greeted the sad boy with hugs. Shikamaru went over to his female team mate and just let go, talking about everything he felt. Things seemed like they were finally turning back to normal and this made Choji relax more. Because for once he felt like he was the strong one when his friends needed him to be.

Grabbing a big bowl of chips, everyone sat down to watch a movie with Choji sitting in the middle between his two team mates. Ino leaned on the strong boy and Shika did as well. Sometimes you just need someone to lean on.

* * *

**So I hope that made you feel all warm. **

**I love Choji and his love of friends.**


End file.
